


Playing with Fire

by Rinbliss



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: A reaaaaaallly nice Nozomi Tojo, A really tired Eli Ayase, F/F, Minor TsbuHonk, Spy Stuff, and Solider game sqaud, nozoeli - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinbliss/pseuds/Rinbliss
Summary: What do you think a Spy’s world is like? Do you think it’s all fun and games?? Do you think they enjoy the leisures of life? They always get the girl at the end of the day, and always look badass while they do it- well, sorry to break it to you but spies aren’t like that. Well.. ones that aren’t James Bond at least. Follow along as you see the tale of our Hero-Spy Eli. On her one crazy adventure.





	Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, hey! What’s up. If you don’t know me, hi!! I have two long-road fics and I guess I’ll add another one. Why? Because I can :0. If it makes you feel any better I’m working on the Persona Au 5th chapter! So look out for that!! And I hope you enjoy the prologue.

**Prologue**

What do you think of when you hear the word spy? Do you think of a high speed car chase between the ever so sophisticated hero, and the lowly villain. 

Maybe you think large explosions always behind the hero as they rush out of the face of danger. Or perhaps, you see them rush into danger not even thinking anything through! They ever so bravely smash into Windows, shattering the glass.

You may think all of these stereotypes, and many other things. But sadly this isn’t reality. Well, for our  _ “Hero”  _ anyways. 

She’s a spy, yes, though without all the glitz and glam you think. She’s a casual worker, Just like you and me. Hidden behind the scenes. While she does some high risk things, it’s nothing compared to what they show on the move screens.

**And that spys name is Eli Ayase. **

Oddly enough, she’s like normal. Strange for a spy yeah? She works a 9 to 5 job ( _ though she is a bit of a workaholic.. so nine to five is just.. not exactly true) _

What Eli isn’t expecting that her whole world will be 

flipped upside down with her next “assignment.” 

The reality of the situation doesn’t even seem possible. In any right mind- it just shouldn’t be. Events seem to be like destiny. And fates have mended together.

It’s just up to Eli and some long-tailed purple girl, Eli bumps into to start these chain of events. 

  
  


And this all starts when she first walks in through a revolving door. A fresh new to her workday. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, short chapter.. I know. I usually do reallly long ones, but you’ll have to wait until I actually write it. But hey! Fun fact, I got inspo for this fic on a song called play with fire. Idk, it sounded so badass and would fit a spy movie?? Idk it just gave me ideas. Anywho, Eli will be mostly followed by Nozomi. And that’s the main relationship in this fic. All the lovelive girls are in the fic, but again, it’s mostly going to be Nozomi and Eli.


End file.
